OBLIVIO
by Just an IsekaI writer
Summary: Basically an Isekai with a Semi Evil Mc with Alex Mercer's appearance and Virus/powers, along with His very own Gate of Babylon and Onmi-fabrication powers. I don't owned the Anime except the Plot and OC, and SI 1st world is Akame Ga Kill
1. Chapter 1: A new Virus infect the world

My old account which is Isekai_Boi got... some complicated problem.

Oh and this is a Multiverse version of Anime, Mc has a Modefied Alex Mercer Virus along with Onmi-Fabrication

First world Akame ga Kill.

he's an Orphan Btw, A rich one.

He have little knowledge about anime and just recalled them on his Classmates and Wiki.

* * *

In the spacious Bed Room with Fancy Theme.

There's a King size bed in the Middle and a 17 year old boy pop out and yawn before getting off Lazily and head straight too the bathroom too take a bath.

Max opened his eyes as Took a Shower towel and Extra clothes and Walk Wobbly to the shower

* * *

Time skip Bath

* * *

Max then finish bathing and wear clothes.

He has a Neck length Black Hair and an Ahoge on top of it.

Sharp Red Eyes, Perfect Jaw line with Porcelain White Skin with a Lean but Muscular Body.

He wears White T-shirt, with Black hoodie covering it that has red tribal tattoo on the back, His legs wears Tight yet flexible Black jeans completed with Black Sneakers.

He Yawned with his hand on his nouth and opened his bathroom door too get out but.

* Creak *

Max : Huh...

The surroundings outside from Bedroom too an Endless Black void.

He rhe rubbed his eyes and take a look again.

the black swirling void, but this time, The bathroom was gone and he is floating aimlessly and thrashed around as he felt no weight.

Max : Wha-What the, What in name of god is going on !?

[ I'll be Blunt, I randomly select you humans to be my champion... So what's your decision, Be my champion or Die horribly. ]

Max : ( That's not even a choice )

Max : C-Champion, I Pick Champion.

Max Mind is in turmoil as this is no way a hallucinations and he is afraid of dying, So he pick to play along with this voice.

[ Hmm... a fine choice my boy ]

The Female voice said inside my mind.

[ I'll give you 3 wishes as long as this won't surpass a Planetary level. ]

Max : ...Any wishes ?

[ Just hurry up so I can send you in a random universe and I want you too cause havoc, The more, The better, once you Cause enough Chaos, I'll send you too a different universe, And you can bring one person Or Item with Relic Class per World. ]

Max : ...

Max just Keep quiet and try too think what's the most versatile and Strongest Ability that can last long through out the universe.

This voice is clearly a supernatural, and there's clearly another universe with various of opponents and since he's gonna cause havoc on it, he gonna need something...

Max : !!!

Max : I want Alex Mercer's Virus only more Stronger, Harder, Denser, Flexible and more resistant too environment and Chemicals, and most of all, I can control it at the cellular level and I can transfer my consciousness.

secondly, I want Onmi-Fabrication which can Create anything including magic weapons and armors.

Third, I want the Gate of Babylon but do it a black version.

[ Kuhuhu, So... you'd rather destroy your humanity...?, to become a Semi Immortal Biomass of Destruction...? ]

Max : Yes, If what you said is Multiverse, Doesn't that means I'll be fighting various of opponents...?, I'd Rather Live than Die pitifully, Being a Human has limitations afte all... And Being a Black light Virus is not that bad, Oh and Can you add a Complete Emotional control, Kinda like Gamers Mind from the Gemer.

[ Interesting, I also sense your emotion before... but since the start your not really scared, Just Startled, Confused and... Interest... oh And sure How thoughtful of you. ]

Max : ...

[ Hehehe, I'll be watching, and About your wishes, you gotta have too earn the forms And Strength of Your virus, Your onmi-fabrication powers can only be used if you had enough Mana and it depends on the quality and Quantity, and you gotta fill up your own treasures inside your Empty gate of Babylon, But you should call it Universal Gate since you can use it too travel beyond The universe. ]

Max : Fair enough.

Light engulfed Max as he felt his consciousness transferred in a wierd but comcomfortable sensation.

[ Hehehe, This is truly interesting ]

* * *

Name : Max or Maximus Lion heart

Karma : Neutral-Evil

Title : One of The Champion of Darkness

Speciality : ???

Personal Title : Omega Black Light Intelligent Virus In Omniverse

AkA: "O.B.L.I.V.I.O"

( Hah! Thought I cant make an Acronym...? )

Powers : ( Just read above and he can absorb the individual Memories and Physical prowess )


	2. Chapter 2 : The way his body and powers

I felt my consciousness slipping away before everything turned dark...

then...

* * *

***Crash**!*

* * *

I felt a crashing sensation causing me to jolt in surprised and jump away...

and im fairly surprised that I did it 70 meters in height. ( Even with blurry Vision and high pitch hearing when he landed )

I Then looked down and saw a massive crater like something fell hard on it, and the place he crashed seemed to be a forest or some sort.

Max : ( Hmm... this is problematic... I might gathered the attentions of Animals here... I guess since it's a different universe im sure there are dangerous Unknown species, Which would give me benefit if I studied it's genes and evolve myself into a more powerful being... )

He felt his Lips moved upward turning into a malicious grin.

his mundane life on earth Turned into a Adventurous one where no laws, No Rules and he has a Potential to become a God... well at least close too one.

He heard a Roar echoed and he ran away.

Better go into training and learning more how his New body and powers operate than Naively think he can face this Mysterious Being with his no combat experience nor knowledge how his powers works.

He then run before turning into a sprint that would rival an athlete, he knows he's fast but not fast enough like in those games...

he then stopped as he is already far enough.

His surroundings are still of a forest but at least it is spacious and a lake nearby.

Max : ( Now... if I remember correctly, The Onmi-fabrication powers allowed me too create anything, Depending on the Materials I created and how complex the mechanics... )

He then closed his Left eye and raised straight his right arm with an opened palm while the left arm balance it by holding his elbow and imagined a metal bar...

He saw that something in his right palm came out.

A black Slimy Blob before it deformed...

It grow a bit before it exploded into Black tendrils and stick itself into a bar shaped goo and changed its colour into a Metallic one and its weight turned heavy a bit...

and all this happened in 2 seconds...

Max : Creepy... yet cool at thesame time... wait... my voice.

He then noticed his voice change now that he focused at his arm...

He is wearing long black sleeves with a albino coloured skin.

he then checked his surroundings again and found the lake before he ran at it and saw his face...

He looked Close like Alex Mercer with exact Clothing...

First of all His figures seemed to be... Anime-ish... and more handsome than he thought... he looked somewhere 16-17 years old, his face is perfect and his hair changed... White as snow hair but his hairstyle is a bit... Mess... ( Dante style ) his Skin is different from Alex but his face is at least close too him... maybe more handsome... okay maybe his far from alex but atleast his more good looking.

He can also change his clothing and change his Black hoodie into a white one with thesame tribal tattoo on his back but in Onyx black Colour...

Black Tight Jeans turned into white along with his Sneakers.

He then did various of poses into the reflection before he stopped.

Max : Hehehe... jokes aside I remember I can control my Body into a cellular level... Hmm... ( I can... See?, Feel?, wierd sensation when I control my nonexistent organs... and Blood vessels... Along with his RBC or Black Blood cell in this case... not that I need them anymore... )

And then saw a Frog nearby as he raised his hand and did a Finger pistol as the fingertip seems compressing a Black Blob.

and...

Max : Bang!

* * *

***Boom!***

* * *

the fingertip boomed like a gun shot and the Compressed black ball shot forward in a Super sonic level of speed and pierced the frog before it infects it...

He immediately fept his consciousness transferred instantly.

As Black Tentacles spread its body and Max focus his consciousness and felt his body structures changed as his vision turned into 360 one before it focused into a Human one and Another Max Formed...

He look at hisPrevious body which is standing still as if frozen in time pointing down below a finger pistol with open mouth

He felt his body weakened by Half...

Max then grinned maliciously before he walk forward and punched his Previous body through the chest and absorbed it...

His strength got back... and A little boost from the frog along with its memory... he then laughed.

Max : He... he... hehehehhe... kuhuuhu... With this... I will be the Apex of the Multiverse!!! Gaha... aha... Ahahahahahaaha, Ahahahah**a****hahahahhahaha**!!!-...

his laugh cut of short when felt his emotions got suppress by an Unknown force.

And Max was thankful.

Max : Right... Thinking ahead of my grand future would be my down fall... there are still more beings powerful than me... ( Hmm... I need too name my Onmi-fabrication ability or My chant, so I can Just like Auto paste it and I only need a figure too imagine... The ability too trace Complex mechanics as long as I know it huh... Oh I Know!!! )

He then did his Summoning posed ( Like before ) and Muttered...

Max : Trace...** ON!!!**

Same thing happened but this time... He formed an English Broad sword with fancy White and Gold mix engravings and designs.

Max : Hmm... Do I have a Reality marble...? I can possibly recreate it... maybe in the future, I'll try my gate of Babylon- I mean... Universal Gate in this case...

Black with star as if its space like Ripples appeared in front of him and he somehow knows that it's empty and needs too be filled on his own...

He then throw inside his English broad sword and it absorbed it...

He can Think Instinctively that something inside him entered...

Max : Wierd sensation... now... let's see if this works...

he then created another portal and shot his sword in the nearby boulder making the sword sunk. and a large crack on the middle.

Max : ( Hmm... The speed can rival if not surpassed an assault Rifle ... The strength is possibly enough too pierce 3-4 normal humans... in my world... not sure how strong the beings here but I'll evolve ones I consume stronger beings than my self... )

Max : The memories of the frog reveal animals close too my world like... Giant flaming lions and such...

The sword then disappeared in black mist...

He then opened two portals, the left one shot the sword too the other and making the sword sink inside and the tip revealed in the left portal before it shot forward again in an endless loop until the speed Boost it Beyond super sonic spead...

* * *

***Whooshloop!***

* * *

Max : Jesus... Even I can't react nor locate this and I doubt the original Alex Mercer can either...

he then opened a third portal and Connect it.

and he gaped at the results...

* * *

***Boom!!!***

***Crash19**

***Baaam!***

* * *

The English broad sword pierced a hole 19 very big and thick tree... until it stopped in the nearby Boulder halfway through if it haven't Snap...

The half of it is spinning in the air as its half Red hot Metal blade glowed ethereal in a cartwheel motion...

Max : A... Amazing...

Max said Unconsciously... as he gaped at the results.

Max : ( T-this has a lot of potential... so... what should I call too this looped portal though... **Loop Hole**...?, Nah... Maybe- )

* * *

To be CONTINUED

seriously what should I call this technique

And yes... a bit narcissist and he didn't realise He Unknowingly stole a technique


	3. Chapter 3

Max : Hmm... I'll call it loop hole for now... I really don't have naming sense... Speaking of magic how much do I have...?

He then checked his Anatomy and surprised that his very biomass is fused a bit of magic, and this magic is enough too create 2 pieces of 2 and a half meter English Broad Sword for a Day.

Max : *Smiles wryly* ( At least I... have potential... I'm gonna find a way too Improve the quality and Quantity of my Magic Cells... what the... why are my Magic Cells ( or particles) are not regenerating...?

He then focus and checked his body twice then thrice and tried absorbing his surroundings again if there's a strange Chemicals or Natural energy and such but all he sucked was oxygen, Etc but what he really needed was somewhat... lacking... or nonexistent.

Max : Fuck am I supposed too find or create my own Mana Generator...!?, if this universe lacks Magic the same said too the others!

* * *

**_Bam!_**

* * *

He then punched the brown bark of nearby tree out of frustration and created half a meter of Spider web like crack As splinter splashes in his white face.

Max's Sky blue eyes have a glint or light for a moment as he said.

Max : ...Aren't trees, Plants and Vegetation supposed to be organic...?

He then willed his Biomass in his hand too spread atit at an alarming rate and he have this wierd sensation... like something got sucked inside your arm... some sort of mushed... and it had a... Flavour...?

Max : ( I see... And here I thought They'd supposed to taste bland... it's like eating raw Mash Potato mix with fried fries and that the taste spreaded all over my body... I can control the intensity of the taste too... )

Black and White like sludge / Tentacles seep through his whole arm As His Body is growing bigger until he ate the whole tree.

He is now a giant 9"3 albino before his body shrunk again... into a lean but muscular body with the height of 6"4.

Underneath his feat seemed sunken in the ground at least half an inch.

Max : ( ...Hmm, I see so this is how you compress the Biomass into a smaller size... and the tree didn't made my strength stronger, but at least I know where or how I can Get Biomass for Healing and Defence... intriguing... )

He is now more or less Done experimenting him self as he grinned excitedly as his leg becoming longer and Slender as he crotch down like a from befor e he jumped 80 or so meters ahead with a Laugh.

Shifting is no fun because of the Intense pain from bone growths in changing the Body structures of his legs Akin of those frogs, But a simple Cut on Pain receptors can fix that problem.

* * *

**_Whoosh whoosh Whoosh whoosh Whoosh!_**

* * *

Max : Ahahahahahah~! Wohoo!!! ( Damn!, being stuck at that house and always stressed from the exam made me forgot how fun outside!, it's like im racing! )

A White Blur can be said jumping while laughing like a kid can be seen in the tree tops and used the Thick branches as a platform to hop on as he infect and eat Biomass at a Dramatic rate along with it.

* * *

**_Crack~!_**

* * *

Alas~!

Max : Oh **Shi-**

The last branch he was supposed too hop snapped in half as Max himself fell and instinctively grab another thick branch before it also snapped in half.

Max himself wasn't really surprised as he literally weights 11.9 Ton humanoid Being.

* * *

**Craaash!!!**

* * *

He along the Branches touched the ground with a loud crashed but before max crash he used one hand too flip in the air like an Experienced acrobat.

Max : ha... ha, ha ha hahahahhah~, haa... Anyway I should hurry find something to absorb to gain forms, But... it's like this place is a wasteland.

The place he have fallen is still thesame but this time there's a large lake ahead and he run over there too give a check.

* * *

When he arrived, The large lake has cocktails, Grassy land and a bunch of insects and Various of fish.

he was about too take a step when his left leg got stuck on something sticky.

Max : A... Spider Web...? what's it doing here?

he then trace his eyes on where it came from but his eyes met a Huge spit of cobwebs right in the face.

Max : Mrgghhh!!!

but something grab him of the ground and twirling him fast as he felt lines of threads spread his body.

naturally He thrashed around in a panic but realised that the threads are too strong or tough for him.

Max : ( Oh god oh god oh god, Letmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeout- )

He then Unconsciously used the Biomass he stored as a boast of strength.

* * *

***_krrrrrtcckrrrrrtcchhh*_**

* * *

Tearing sound then echoes the forest before the large wiggling exploded and a big blur got knock back at the side of the tree.

Max : Huff...Huff...Huff...

Max looked at the black and gold mix moster and he was shocked at the giant spider.

it is a giant spider that is 2-3 times bigger than him with gold mix colours on it, And It aggressively glare its Eyes on Max as it Stand up.

Max was of course frightened and momentarily forgotten his recently received powers at the Danger of his life and only gave him Fight or flight options but he quickly suppressed his emotions as he Steel himself and hardened and increased his muscle mass for Strength, Size and Range advantage making him a giant that is almost twice as big as the spider, right now he is 18'4" meters and and the spider is a giant too that reach 13'7" meters

Max : ( A-A giant Golden silk orb weaver?, wait, what am I backing for!?, this is my chance too absorb it! )

If he was supposed too be transported in different and dangerous universes, and he begin too chicken out at the mere spider then he would die fast without a doubt.

He picked up a nearby tree trunk as his blunt weapon and Dash towards the spider.

After all...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

He dont want too die.

* * *

Cliff hanger

anyway he act a bit scared but it is to be expected, A rich boy from the modern era with no Social Life got transported in a Forest full of mutated or giant monsters/Animals ( Danger beasts).

what, do you expect thou?

He would unrealistically become a tough kid... well... not unless he's desperate thou.


	4. Chapter 4: Assimilation

I literally have no Idea what type( or if there is a various type... ) of danger Beasts out there in the Akame ga kill...

Anyway he don't have an emotion suppressor ( yet ) but he does have a minor control of his own emotions- ( can't used it if he's startled but... Bah you get the gist of it ) just enough too keep him from going Cray-cray, the only reason why Alex mercer didn't panic ( or Identity Crisis ) is because of his amnesia and Sister Dana.

Anyway here ta go. ( Gonna make it an OC just in Case )

* * *

I was born to be A Natural Killer that Believed in Patience is a Weapon... Im a Danger Beast... A Spider Type... While Spider Danger Beast commonly uses Threads To trap they're preys while others Hide/burrowed and use they're Huge and Poisonous fangs too snag they're preys helplessly... I belong to the former... But make no mistake... Im not The type That have Very weak Threads that can only Catch/Trap Wild Boars and Humans... Im

the type who have very Thin Threads that is Visually Invisible that no normal eyes can see...

And Strong enough too cut through boulders as if it's made out of Butter if used correctly...

my web is also very Sticky and sturdy enough to withstand Thrashing preys that weighs 900 pounds at best.

My Web gland which is used too produce this Steel like wire is 10 times better than the those Danger Beast (spiders) because My Type or kin is Specialise in the art of weaving...

My Gland may be bigger than the other spiders but my venom is average at best than can kill an adult human in 20 minutes in a single bite...

But Im Confident that I can kill any Human or Small-Medium size Animals or Danger Beast.

But...

why...

WhY iS tHiS PrEy So PeRsIsTeNt?!

* * *

Below me (Im hiding above the tree) is a White Theme male human that Staggered a bit because One of my Thread was cut when he crossed it, making him stumble and step on several thin webs.

The first one Alerted me on the process because it's not easy too cut my Thread Easily just because it was accidentally Stepped...

I've Also Felt is very heavy vibration from that thread, as if it was a Danger Beast montain tiger that has the height of 8 metres with 5 metres width, and 10 13 metres in length.

But I dismissed this ridiculous Idea because the prey was small... taller than those usual humans but still small...

maybe the thread was old...?

As I Hang above the Branches and lower my Fat abdomen Before Shooting a large amount of Liquefied Webs on the face when he turned around before he Was startled because the upper part of his body is Trap...

Snap~...

Snap ~...

Snap ~...

My prey was Thrashing inside making several of my Threads that contained him snap so I instantly jumped at him and began covering his entire body with Threads along with several bites too weakened him...

Bu too the Orb Weaver Danger Beast surprise...

The Container made out of web is increasing it's Size, Making hihim Leap away... and made a _Hissing _sound.

Just as Black and White tendrils Shot out from it and Seeped his Webs... making a Bubbly White Puddles from its sides.

The spider just Stood still in Confusion and Anger... then fear... Primal fear...

As his Honed Instincts were screaming at him when he saw those worm like Tentacles absorbed the Webs that contained him...

when the web is gone...

A Naked Albino Giant/Mutant ( No Sexual organs Such as Penis ) was revealed with Bulging muscles made out of Wood but at thesame time it's not a wood.

And Thrashing white, Black and Red tendrils on his back...

The Giant then roared and The spider run but...

Something Grab his 8th leg...

he may don't have a neck but his 180 degree vision seen the giants arm _somehow_ stretched and Pulled him back before he felt a VERY painful sensation...

* * *

**Crashed!!!**

**_Spurt~_**

* * *

The giant's Fist Smash his Fat Abdomen from above and Pierced his Exoskeleton...

He then thrashed around in a panic with an adrenaline rush as he Bites and Pierces his bark like leg with his Sharp pointy frontal leg Continuously very hard with all of his Strength Nonstop, but...

* * *

**Crack~**

* * *

A sound of bone craked Echoed.

Spiders bone were out side and the inside is just pure meat... So when the Exoskeleton was destroyed, the muscles were vulnerable.

But the the sensations of his _own_ Shrapnels made out of His Exoskeleton pierced his fragile muscles were nothing compared on his Butt being penetrated, and Something was moving inside of him, like some sort of worm, Eating him inside out... turning his guts into a liquefied smoothie as the wriggling sensations _slurped _it.

it...

it was indeed a Creepy and wierd sensation...

He slowly stopped struggling as life on his Eyes Departs...

He let out some Gurgling Noise as he choke something and He vomited...

Black Goo came out but instead of falling too the ground... it Unconsciously latch on his face as his vision blurred...

He raised his left pointy frontal leg...

trying too catch the Sun... as memories of his Female Mate and Eggs Flash before his eyes...

This... was the fate of every danger beast...

Where the Strong lives...

The weak Dies...

..

..

.

.

.

.

* * *

Max : G'aaahhhhh...!!! Haa... haa... haa...

Max Look around him and saw in front of him is a crater and stains of blood from the Danger Beast...

Max Was scared out of his wits as he backed away immediately until his back hit a nearby tree...

max Entire body was Shaking non stop as he raised his Pale white hand as if it was sucked dry due too its lack of color slowly...

Max Stared at the right arm that crashed **his** Back... no... It's spider's back...

With shaking voice... He muttered slowly as his widened Eyes with pin point size Pupils stared at his right hand.

Max : ...God, It... It... like... as if... my look alike was Crushing my body brutally... God... is this how you stole the memories and experiences of the enemies...? Fucking mercer made it look easy...

Max : Gurk... Bwueeeehhhh...

He then Puked his breakfast ( Black liquid ) Max couldn't believe that he just traumatized himself... ( the puke latch his clothes and absorbed obviously)

as he looked at the grassy ground and His hands Unconsciously clutched the dirt...

Maz face then turned vicious...

Max : Fu... ck... fuck**...** F**uck fuck!!!**He then punched a hole through the ground as his Emotions are being stabilized bit by bit as he returned normal...

Max : ( If I knew that I would've experienced this, I would Choose A Symbiote from the marvel verse!!!, an unintelligent one so I can control it completely!, but the black light Virus has more potential... Ugh... )

With shaky legs he tried standing up but recalling the Crushing sensation on his back, as his inside is being liquefied made him stumbled and fall...

With Teary eyes... he sniff as he said his final words before the author pulling a cliff hanger...

Max : ...I feel violated...

* * *

Hi guys im quite busy, and make sure Read my other Fanfic, which is an Overlord SI ( maybe an Oc too )

Oh BTW mt updates are hela slow, Im in my Aunt house having a Christmas, Wifi here sucks, and I write whenever im free.

need your opinion guys!!!!


End file.
